Akatsuki gang
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: Itachi is the leader of a Japanese gang called ‘Akatsuki’. Sakura is Ino’s best friend, who goes out with Nara Shikamaru. Will Sakura’s secret be found out? ItachiSakura [FINISHED! But working on sequel now]
1. Prologue

Akatsuki gang

Summary: Itachi is the leader of a Japanese gang called 'Akatsuki'. Sakura is Ino's best friend, who goes out with Nara Shikamaru. Will Sakura's secret be found out?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…that is very obvious so why do people actually ask and try to correct you about it? God that's really annoying…and stupid!

Pairings: Hinata/Naruto, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino Sakura/Itachi  
Neji: 24  
Hinata: 20  
Shikamaru: 23  
Ino: 20  
Tenten: 22  
Lee: 19  
Gaara: 24  
Sasuke: 20  
Naruto: 20  
Itachi: 25  
Sakura: 20  
Kakashi: 30

Prologue

(Case file: 134456)

Uchiha Itachi: Itachi is the leader of the Akatsuki; the biggest and deadliest gang in Konoha, he owns the Akatsuki club where he spends most nights if not sorting out other business. He and his brother aren't the best of buddies but they work together in their business. Not much is known of they're past; except that they are the last of the Uchiha clan.

Uchiha Sasuke: He is Itachi's right hand man and second in charge; his best friend and rival Uzumaki Naruto, is the only one who is quite close to Sasuke; otherwise he is quite an unknown character.

Uzumaki Naruto: shunned when he was younger, Naruto lives to impress and succeed in life by joining the Akatsuki; he was trained by the famous Novelist and businessman Jiraiya and is a cheery exuberant person.

Tenten: she is a master in weaponry and her aim is never off, she is with Hyuuga Neji little is known about her, except that her father was a specialist in the art of weapons.

Hyuuga Neji: he is a shady character; all that is known is that he has mastered the Byakugan and is Hinata's cousin. He also has a deep hatred for a part of his family but that is an unknown story. His hatred stems from the fact that his father was killed and given over to a rival village, when one of their clan members was killed trying to kidnap a young Hinata. Unknown to that rival the branch houses abilities are immediately erased on their death and they were only fooled due to the fact that he was the clan leader's twin brother. The mark on his forehead marks a caged bird and can cause pain and brain cell death if any member of the branch house tries to attack or harm a member of the main house.

Hyuuga Hinata: a shy, kind girl who hasn't mastered the Byakugan properly. She is Naruto's girl and best friends with Tenten.

Yanamaka Ino: a feisty, but nice girl. Sakura's rival and best friend, they both used to have crushes on Sasuke but got over it a couple of years ago.

Nara Shikamaru: all that is known is he is part of the Nara clan, famous for its medical remedies, Ino is his girl and he is a clever strategist and nearly unbeatable at games and combat in Japan Also the best at shadow art techniques.

Gaara: all that is known is he was brought up in a cold, rich family. His mother died giving birth to him, he is the guy in the gang that loves to kill.

Lee: is known for his taijutsu, everything else is unknown. And his driving need to succeed and prove to the others that hard work and dedication can get you just as far as being born a genius or with a bloodline limit. He yearns to prove that even people who are unable to use jutsus can be respected fighters.

That is the history behind the men and woman of Akatsuki, now to start this off…my name is Haruno Sakura, I am a medic ninja and hunter-nin. I was supposed to be under cover for the Konoha police, well; I was at first, but then I got tangled in the web of love, lust, jealousy and hatred of the Akatsuki. That was all in a days work for them.

Ino and I had known each other since we where 8, she didn't know that I was a hunter-nin and it should have been kept that way. Ahh well, now I'm mumbling let's get on with the story hmm?

It all started on the day I got the mission, I was in high spirits after all it couldn't be that hard, could it?

How foolish I was to think that!

I had gone over to Ino's house and asked if I could join the Akatsuki. She had sat there for a minute with this concentrated look on her face. Probably contemplating it in her mind, afterwards she nodded her head and told me the shit I would be putting myself into. I smiled and nodded my head and the next night was when it all started for me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura shivered as she walked outside her front door. She was heading to Ino's place tying to make it on time to the meeting, to be late would make a very bad impression she was sure. She wasn't as nervous as she should have been, but it wasn't like it would be a big thing…they would just let her in.

Or so she thought.

She knocked on Ino's front door and the door opened almost immediately. Ino greeted her with a hug and pulled her inside looking at her form. "Nice dress Sakura!" she praised, "thanks, you look good too Ino".

Ino grinned at her and gave a quick twirl. She was wearing a blue A frame dress that was caught just below her breasts with a black silk ribbon and continued down to mid thigh, the light silky texture fully hugging her curves and accentuating her mature body and breasts, which Sakura had to grudgingly admit were bigger then hers. She had a feeling that dress would just hang off of her tall lithe form and wouldn't look nearly as good, fortunately the blue was amazing with Ino's eyes almost making them seem to glow electric blue.

Sakura was wearing a pink dress –which went with her hair color-, it went down to her ankles and swayed and brushed the floor as she walked around the room, drawing attention to her long legs and full curvy hips.

'Hinata and Tenten are meeting us at the club with the guys' Ino commented quickly grabbing her bag and keys. "Sakura, there going to have to test you on your loyalty you know," Ino said suddenly becoming serious an expression of concern clearly showing in her eyes.

Sakura studied Ino's face, she hadn't seen her so serious in a long time, "I know what I'm getting myself into, Ino-pig!" she grinned at her friends now scowling face, "Shut up forehead girl!" they cracked up laughing and quickly walked out Ino's front door and to her beautiful new black BMW That her boy friend had bought recently for her so called "good behavior". This amused Sakura because every time Ino spoke of it she broke out in a wide grin and couldn't stop giggling. Making Sakura wonder just what kind of "good behavior" Ino and her boyfriend had been practicing

They pulled up at the entrance of the club; the queued line went all the way down the road and around the corner, Ino walked to the front door and whispered something to the bouncer while Sakura looked around her, surveying her surroundings. The front of the nightclub was not much to look at but the loud strains of late swing music could be heard all the way across the street tempting people to come in and try their steps on the dance floor.

Ino pulled Sakura's arm and they walked through the doors and down the stairs hearing the muttered curses and shouts of annoyance of from the crowd outside them being let in. One girl in particular was very loud and Ino turned to her and grinned.  
"Sorry Hun, I guess you just don't know the right people," she remarked to the strange girl, and blowing a kiss to the young woman's awkward looking date and grabbing Sakura again, sauntered into the club exaggerating the movement of her hips for the appreciative audience.

Ino swayed a little to the upbeat song, still dragging Sakura to where everyone was sitting. She smiled at Shikamaru and sat down next to him gesturing for Sakura to sit next to her.

'Everyone this is Sakura, she, hopefully will be the newest member for Akatsuki!' Ino said gleefully. Everyone said a simple 'hi' or nodded at her, she looked around trying to hide her agitation where was Itachi anyway?

Sasuke answered as if reading her mind, "Itachi will be here in a couple of minutes, he had some things to sort out," she was startled by his cold tone and the bitterness that floated into his voice when saying Itachi's name, this was after all his brother right? But then again the report on them had said they had more then a bit of tension between them.

One of the young men at the table who from her report Sakura knew to be Neji Hyuuga, set his glass down forcibly and started to wave over a young curvy waitress passing by with a full tray. Although she looked busy she also looked unwilling to pass by such important guests and risk the anger of her boss, handing her tray over to another harassed looking waitress she hurried over to their table.  
They ordered more drinks, Sakura really didn't know what to order she spent most of her time at work and hadn't really been out to a club or on a date in three years and found herself drawing a blank when the cocktail waitress looker her way. Fortunately Ino took pity on her and ordered her a hummingbird.

Sakura took a sip of her drink and gulped down some more, it tasted like a peach covered in sugar, she had always had a sweet tooth… "Hey Sakura take it easy, that drink would make the toughest of men melt into a puddle!" Ino said giggling at her friends innocent actions.

She blushed as everyone looked at her in amusement, suddenly they all turned their heads to the right, and she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and moved her head to look.

Her jaw dropped.

He was the definition of mysterious sexuality, long dark hair tied back into a simple pony tail and bangs falling into his red eyes, so intense and piercing you could get lost in them, an arrogant smirk plastered over his smooth looking lips, pale skin and a lean compact body muscular body made for sinuous graceful movement. He was wearing a study in black with just enough white to contrast the beautiful shape of his body with black suede shoes, creased tailored pants and jacket fitted perfectly to his frame, the only change an expensive white silk shirt, the collar pulled up high to frame his face. The beautiful material of that shirt just begged to be touched and would be like smooth water running through your fingers; it was so thin you could probably feel every texture of skin on his chest right through the fabric.

Her face went red a blush straining the capillaries of her face to full capacity, wow and she had thought Sasuke was good looking? He strutted over and sat at the far end of the table from her. Looking at her all the while he gracefully leaned over and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear. 

Shikamaru nodded his head once and came over to her, she did well to hide the shaking over her hands and took a minute struggling to remember why she was here in the first place.

"Oi! New girl He wants you to sit next to him, he would like to talk to you," he said like the words coming from his mouth was more then any person should have to trouble themselves with. She only nodded in thanks giving a quick glance to Ino before she went to take the chair next to him.

As she sat down she gave him a shy smile but he only stared back at her with flat emotionless eyes, scrutinizing her every movement and facial expression she felt he could even tell if she was wearing underwear and even what color they were, god she hated it when people did that she had never appreciated the feeling of being undressed in a crowded room by someone's eyes. She stilled her hand that begged to slap him around his pretty face and put on a smile for the show attempting to hide the blush that was coming to her face either from embarrassment or anger or hell probably a mix of the two which just pissed her off more.

"What's your name?" he asked his voice a husky whisper making her lean forward and strain towards the sound of his voice, she realized this made it seem she was hanging on his every word and almost forced her to pay attention only to him and no one else. Once she realized this she had a hard time maintaining her composure which grew even harder as his musky seductive scent washed over her in waves. She started to feel a deep pull in her lower belly and decided that his smell must not agree very well with her, Sakura didn't have enough experience with sex to be able to tell the difference between passion and nausea.

"Haruno Sakura," she answered politely, silently patting herself on the back for not stuttering. "And why do you want to join Akatsuki?" he questioned not even bothering to look at her which only made hearing what he said even harder.

She huffed in annoyance at his disrespect, and her mind went into overdrive, what had the paper said? Why did she want to join Akatsuki? Shit! She thought.

And then it suddenly clicked in her head, "I want to join because you are the deadliest group in Konoha correct? My brother is being held prisoner by an organization called cobra, the leader- "

"Orochimaru," Itachi rudely interrupted, she frowned how could he know that?

"He used to be apart of Akatsuki, but left because I became stronger than him," he replied to the unasked question in her eyes almost seeming to be musing to himself on the implications of this new piece of information.

"I see," she muttered,

"Well then, you will have to go through a trial to join, and I'm not going to make it easy on you." he murmured finally looking at her to her delight. She nodded eagerly her hair swaying with the quick movements of her head and catching the low lights from the bar.   
"I'll do anything," she excitedly said; he only smirked at her and nodded again looking away from her.

'"what can you do?" he asked,  
"I'm a medic-nin trained under Tsunade-sama, I can do summoning no jutsu, Tsunade-sama taught me how to kill someone with medic training and I can kill Ino with one punch," she said smirking to herself at the wide eyed looks she got from most of the people there.

He chuckled and she felt someone roughly grab her arm, she looked at the hand then at the face, which was filled with excited innocence. 'You know Tsunade-baa-chan?' he loudly voiced.

She nodded and he laughed loudly "I was trained under ero-sennin! Baa-Chan's friend, Jiraiya," her eyes widened with appreciation this guy had trained under the great Jiraiya? She had only seen him once and that was in a battle with Orochimaru.

Before she could answer Ino was dragging her on the dance floor and making her dance, she let her muscles relax as much as she could while staying on guard, letting the song drown out every other thought but moving to the quick beat of the dance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Authors note: there will be some incest in this but in a memory, so when it says memory you can just skip that part if you don't like incest .

Italics will be a memory or flashback.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later and Ino was drunk and of course saying stupid things about Sakura from their childhood. Sakura sighed as she slumped back in her chair; everyone just kept pissing her off. That bastard Kisame kept giving her dirty looks and she'd had it up to about here with it all!

She suddenly growled and hauled herself up out of her chair, slamming her fist on the table. She got herself up in Kisame's face and hissed, "Stop giving me dirty looks, fish face."  
Itachi looked at her mildly amused and Ino kept babbling on, everyone else knew to just keep out of it.

Kisame gracefully stood up and smirked right back at her, "What you gonna do, pinkie?" he said amused.  
She growled louder this time and gave him a flick forcing the chakra down into her muscles; he went flying into a wall and smashed through it knocking over chairs, tables, and customers in his path.

Itachi looked at her not all that surprised, he had instructed  
Kisame to annoy her just to see how strong she was and how far he could push her, he definitely could find a use for her.

Sakura sat down again and sipped on her fourth drink, she suddenly heard what Ino was babbling about in front of everyone, and realized she was talking to her.

"Jeez Sakura, you need to get a sex life, maybe if you actually tried sex you wouldn't be so up tight!" Ino slurred out and laughed after that. Sakura popped a vein but couldn't hide the blush that spread all across her face as she realized that every one at that table had just realized that the cool calm girl about to join their group was a virgin; she punched Ino in the head and was somewhat satisfied to see a large bump grow on the top of her head.

Itachi stared at her intensely, so she was innocent. He would have thought so; she was oblivious to all the lusty stares from the other men perusing her, their eyes lingering hungrily on her smooth well built frame. Such naïveté was so hard to find in this day and age.

"Sakura, dance with me," he commanded. She frowned but Ino nudged her and she nodded her head reluctantly. He took her hand and walked her to the dance floor.

A slow song came on and Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, while he wrapped his hands around her waist; they swayed together in sync. Some of the better dancers around them were doing a slow timed shuffle step to the beat of the music, and Itachi gently led her into the steps of the dance, strongly leading her to follow the movements of his body turning her to face away from him as he grabbed her hips and moved her to the sway of the beat with his body. His arms came around and grabbed each of her hands and he pushed her back then spun her around back into his arms.

Itachi put his mouth next to her ear, breathing puffs of his warm breath against it. "What do you think of my club?"

"It's OK," she answered squeezing her arms just a bit around his neck. He was making her feel things she really shouldn't be – and was sure she had never felt before-.

She felt his head travel down just to the crook of her neck and felt him kiss her very lightly, but she still felt it. She went stiff in his arms but remembered what she was doing; pretending not to feel his warm lips caressing her she carried on dancing with him.

She whimpered a little when she felt him apply suction to his caresses feeling the blood rush to the surface of her skin. Oh God she didn't want this, it felt nice and all…no it felt GREAT, but she didn't want to come off looking like a slut. What if she lost her chance to become one of Akatsuki if she pulled away? She didn't know what to do, what had Anko said if this was to ever happen? She knew he was leaving a bruise on her pale skin, but what was up with guys and love bites? She'd never really seen the attraction…well until now!

Before she could think it over some more, Itachi had pulled away from her neck with a self-satisfied smirk. By that time Sakura was speechless, Itachi walked back up too the table with Sakura who was uselessly gapping like a fish, her mouth open as she covered her neck with her hand to feel the warm area where his lips had lingered for so long. 

Before she could say anything Itachi had sat her down on his lap, she made a quick attempt to get up but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go, Itachi I want to go home," she said a bit too quickly for her own liking.

She heard him grunt in acknowledgement but didn't let her go placing his hand across her waist and slowly grinding her hips down into his lap. He turned and said something to Shikamaru that she wasn't able to hear, he nodded again and she was lifted up in Itachi's arms. He walked out of the club and to his car.

Sakura muffled a scream as she was dropped in the front seat roughly the slick material of her dress making her to slide down the expensive leather upholstery.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she nearly screamed at him as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Driving you home," he lazily answered, "Try not to scratch the leather, its Italian and it costs more then anything you own."  
"Oh," she said blushing at her stupidity as she looked down to where her heel was about to make a mark on the precious leather and gently removed her foot to the floor board feeling twice the idiot. He smirked at her again and started up the car, Sakura gave him directions to her flat.

Itachi pulled up at her house, his gaze turned to Sakura, "here, call this when you are ready to go through the trial. Ino might come round tomorrow, but if she isn't there by 10:00am then do what you have to do," Itachi casually remarked as he calmly pulled out his card.

Sakura nodded not looking at him, "Arigato, Itachi-san," she murmured getting out of the car and walking up her side-walk. She turned around to find him already out of the car and looking at her with his hand out, she blanked for a moment wondering what he could possibly want then realized he was asking for her key. She handed it over to him as he walked her up to her door and opened it for her. She turned to him with nothing to say but he was already leaving without saying another word.

The next day Ino didn't come around, so Sakura went to her favorite spot to train for a few hours, after that she came home, had a shower and a quick lunch. Sakura looked at the card Itachi had given her, when would she be ready to go through the trial? She had no idea what the trail could possibly involve but she thought maybe it would be a fight or a stamina contest or something manly and stupid along those lines. Sakura had heard of gangs where if a female member wanted to join she was forced to sleep with every male member from the top down to the lowest guy if they wanted to join. That thought alone made her shudder with mixed feelings of apprehension and revulsion.  
(BN (beta note): That's true in a lot of American gangs girls really have to do that…thus the term "gang bang". That's why they call the gang bangers also)

There was a knock at the door and she answered it, there in the doorway stood Uchiha Sasuke leaning against her outside wall. He looked at her with cold eyes, but she decided to let him in anyways and he sat down on the sofa in her living room.  
"My brother asked me to look after you for a couple of days, no doubt word has gotten back to Orochimaru that you were with us, if you didn't notice Orochimaru had his little spy and lap dog, Kabuto." Sasuke stated without emotion.

Sakura looked slightly shocked, "why didn't Itachi just kill him?" she asked, puzzled.  
Sasuke sighed in annoyance "Itachi wanted to see more into what Kabuto does, and its better to deal with the enemy you know then the enemy you don't," he answered his low voice smooth as silk.

Sakura nodded her understanding, she and Sasuke spent the rest of that week together, and wherever she went he had to come along. They got on quite well once Sasuke started to trust Sakura I suppose if you could call grunting and not talking getting along in most universes, though that wasn't an easy thing to do for Sasuke as he didn't trust anyone, but it was hard not to trust Sakura.

Sakura was one of the elite in reading peoples emotions, she just couldn't read Sasuke he was just like his brother, but not AS good…she had seen a few things cross his face that he thought she never saw.

That night he was going to stay over because Itachi had called to say there was a couple of ninjas looking for Sakura, even though she thought she could handle herself. Every time Itachi called it was Sasuke he spoke too he never spoke to her, and that kind of hurt her feelings but she was too good to let anyone know that.

As Sakura's watch beeped confirming that it was 12:00 AM, she crept out of bed and into the spare bedroom where Sasuke was sleeping. She had learnt a nifty trick from Tsunade on how to see people's memories, she had decided when she found out he would be staying over that she could take a look and get some information.

Sakura wasn't so stupid that she was going to risk anything, so she did a quick set of hand seals to make herself and any sound she made invisible it only lasted for 10 minutes at the most though because she hadn't perfected it.  
She did another set of hand seals and closed her eyes, putting the tip of her fingers to Sasuke's temples she whizzed through his memories.

What she saw made her sick to her stomach; she saw when Sasuke was 9 Itachi 13, Itachi standing over the whole of Sasuke's clan…he had killed them all.  
_  
_Sakura cried out in anguish, her own tears mingling with sweat on her face; there had been so much blood, pain, sweat and tears it was almost suffocating. She saw Sasuke shift and she bolted down the hall and into her room, crying silently for Sasuke.

'What an evil bastard!' she thought to herself rubbing her face with the backs of her hands.  
"Are you satisfied now?" she heard Sasuke sneer in disgust at her.

She jumped stuttering "what do you mean?" Sasuke walked towards her, grabbing her neck he squeezed, "did you like what you saw?" he bit out harshly.  
She started to shake, "no, no Sasuke I didn't mean it like that!" but it was like Sasuke was in his own world, he didn't hear her.  
"I trusted you, and look what you did…why were you searching in my memories anyway?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She opened her mouth then closed it, she had to think of something otherwise her cover would be blown. "I…I…wanted…to see what your feelings were for me, but I saw that…and…and-"  
"And you thought it would be fun to watch it?" he sneered at her again.

Letting go of her neck "I don't have any feelings for you, I did have friendship but not anymore," he whispered lettings his façade crack mildly.

Sakura got up quickly before Sasuke walked out of her room, hugging him from the back she tried to comfort him only to be thrown off. "Don't touch me, you little whore," he angrily shouted.

She winced at what he called her, crying silently for Sasuke. Suddenly clapping filled the empty silence of the room,  
"Wow, this is better than watching eastenders" Itachi said in utter amusement.

Sakura glared at him her green eyes glowing with fury, "looks like you know what I did to my brother, you should feel honored being the only one who knows," Itachi said. Sakura launched herself at him getting ready to punch him but he only grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back, "Do you think you can beat me? Don't be silly, little blossom" he chuckled.  
He studied her face and added, "That's a cute spot you have on your nose" Sakura frowned and went cross eyed trying to see the spot.

"Sasuke, guard yourself better next time, what have I taught you?" he turned to Sasuke who only shrugged tensely and walked out of the room. Itachi turned his piercing gaze back on Sakura, "I don't trust you, kunoichi. But I am going to let you take the trial lets see what you have hidden. Also, know this," he walked closer to her crowding into her personal space to stare down at her, letting his voice drop down into a husky murmur, "I want you, kunoichi, and what I want I always get no matter what. Don't let your guard down if you want to keep your innocence," with those final words, he vanished without a trace.

As soon as he left, Sakura briskly walked to her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she studied her face for the supposed spot. Satisfied with her searching she grumpily walked back into her bedroom before turning her light out, she grumbled "fucking liar!" But she couldn't help thinking about the last thing he had said, she just hoped she had enough will power to say no.

Authors note: I hope that was ok! ", I'll probably update every weekend or so, so read and review please! Reviews keep me going  
: P


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Authors note: I¡¦m going quite steady with updating: P 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------recap: As soon as he left, Sakura briskly walked to her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she studied her face for the supposed spot. Satisfied with her searching she grumpily walked back into her bedroom before turning her light out, she grumbled ¡§fucking liar!¡¨   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura awoke with a headache, after affects of the jutsu. She got out of bed, her neck burning slightly from Sasuke¡¦s tight grip. She was perturbed from last night; no wonder Sasuke hated his brother so much¡Kshe remembered what he had said last night. 

¡§I don¡¦t trust you, kunoichi. But I am going to let you take the trial; lets see what you have hidden. Also, know this, I want you, kunoichi. And what I want, I get. Don¡¦t let your guard down if you want to keep your innocence¡¨

She shuddered at the memory, silky baritone voice still fresh in her mind. Putting on the kettle for a coffee she sat down on her sofa switching on TV and watching the music channel.

The kettle boiled, Sakura walked over to it and poured out her coffee. Sighing she sipped at her coffee; finishing it, she went to get in a hot shower to wash her hair and brush her teeth.

Putting on black tight fitting jeans, white tank top and white sneakers she got ready to go train on her own at her favorite spot. As her sensei used to make her, she did 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups and 1000 laps. All of that within 3 hours, at the end she had a relaxed smile on her face, that routine always made her smile.

Walking down the dirt path and back to her apartment her mind wondered to the menace Itachi. What she had seen shook her up at a level, well of course it did; seeing a boy getting raped by his older brother, and made to like it no less.

A frown marred her beautiful face, Itachi was sick. She was just glad she was the one who would tear the fucking organization to pieces! With a much more determined look she got home and went to take a shower to remove the sweat that was sticking to her like glue. 

Sakura yawned tiredly, wrapping a white silk bathrobe that had white flowers all over it around her slightly shivering form. It was cold out, after all they were due for snow.

Tying her hair back loosely she walked into her bedroom and got comfy on her bed getting out one of her favorite books, Across the nightingale floor by Lian Hearn. (AN: this is my favorite book¡Kthere is three other books to it but that is the first bookƒº) 

Rubbing her temples a little, she got up too call Itachi; she had decided to do the trial tonight. Searching through her bag she found his card, moving over to her home phone and dialing the number.

It rang, and then someone answered ¡§hello?¡¨ the deep voice of Itachi rumbled. ¡§Hello Itachi, it is Sakura¡Kif it¡¦s ok I would like to do the trial tonight?¡¨ she asked politely.

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered ¡§sure thing, princess. Meet in the club at 7 sharp¡¨ then the line went dead, she growled to herself making her hand go slack before it crushed her phone.

Sakura got out her desired clothing, a traditional red Chinese dress with golden flowers embroidered over it and red Chinese style slippers. Carefully she applied kohl around her eyes making them look slightly smaller and bright red lipstick.

Letting her hair down around her all curly she looked like a goddess. She giggled to herself when a small pink hue settled itself on her cheeks. Hearing her mobile go off she went and answered it ¡§hello?¡¨ she asked absentmindedly, trying to find her golden earrings. 

¡§Sakura you fucking imbecile, Itachi is waiting!¡¨ Sakura frowned at Ino¡¦s foul mouth, ¡§what do you mean? It¡¦s only-¡¨ ¡§shit!¡¨ Sakura cursed as she looked at the clock it read 7:30pm she must have been to into her thoughts to have thought about the time.

Without another thought she put the mobile down, doing some seals she vanished leaving her bag at home in her haste and reappeared outside the club.

The bouncer nodded to her as he had seen her with Ino before. Hurriedly she looked around her until she spotted them all sitting at the table that they had beforehand.

¡¥Headsprung¡¦ by LL cool J was playing loudly, making her ear drums hurt. ¡§Gomen I wasn¡¦t watching the time!¡¨ she muttered, her chest moving up and down quite heavily. Itachi, Sasuke and Ino scowled at her, Sakura gulped ¡¥boy they would make Tsunade-sama shiver¡¦ she thought to herself.

Itachi waved her to sit down next to him, ordering her a drink. ¡§Shikamaru, bring out the shogi board for Sakura¡¨ he uttered, sipping on his Bacardi. Shikamaru pulled out the shogi board, from where Sakura didn¡¦t know. She grinned openly, she had always been the best at shogi no one had ever beat her!

¡§this is too easy¡¨ she said arrogantly, Itachi raised a singly finely plucked eyebrow ¡§is that so, kunoichi? Shikamaru happens to be the cleverest man in Japan¡Kor did you forget that minor detail?¡¨ he drawled amusement dripping from his perfect white teeth.

An hour later found Sakura and Shikamaru on their last pieces. Both of their kings were surrounded, but it was obvious who was going to win, Shikamaru, as it was his turn all he had to say was ¡¥checkmate¡¦. Shikamaru was impressed, no one had tied with him like this, if it wasn¡¦t for him taking the first go, he would have been the loser.

Sakura sighed in utter frustration ¡§fuck¡¨ she whispered to herself. Shikamaru said the one word that would lower her pride. ¡§Checkmate, although Sakura, you nearly had me there but as Neji would say¡Kfate was against you¡¨ Shikamaru finally said.

Sakura smiled at him in gratitude, everyone clapped ordering another lot of drinks. Someone stood behind Sakura, she could sense that¡Kalso this aura felt very familiar.

Her eyes widened when she knew who it was ¡§Kakashi?¨ She asked turning her head around to look at the masked man. ¡§Yo¡¨ he answered ¡§long time no see, ne Sakura? ¨ Sakura giggled at the still very lazy man, she jumped up and hugged him ¡§sensei!¡¨ She squealed Kakashi chuckled dryly patting her on her head awkwardly.

Itachi studied all of this on the sidelines; Kakashi he was the one who had one sharingan eye, which was hidden under his Konoha forehead protector.

Sakura chatted to Kakashi for a bit, looked at Itachi and saw his annoyed look then remembered the trial. Leaving Kakashi to his woman fans that were now literally jumping on him, she walked back to the table and smiled at everyone.

¡§Urm¡KItachi is the trial over do I pass? Or do I have to do more?¡¨ she asked playing with the hem of her sleeve. He looked thoughtful for a moment, ¡§I want you to fight Sasuke¡¨ he answered. Sakura¡¦s eyes widened and the whole table went quiet, Sasuke got up quietly  
and walking outside of the club, Sakura followed grudgingly. She knew Sasuke would be inhumanly strong; still, this was her mission. 

Itachi walked behind her, though he didn¡¦t show it he was eager to see what this minx could do.

The fight had started, kunai¡¦s clashed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the alley. Gritting her teeth, she sent flowing chakra to her hand, smashing her fist into the floor she sent the earth up towards Sasuke. Setting his sharingan into action he disappeared, appearing behind her; doing a set of seals and saying ¡§Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu¡¨ he sent fire towards her. When the fire hit, she turned into air.

Running to him from behind she stamped her foot with more force making earth come up once again trapping him in a rock prison. Doing a medic jutsu (AN: the one Kabuto used on Tsunade in esp. 90 or so) and pummeling her hand into his chest, he vanished with a smirked grabbing her hair from behind and throwing her into the ground.

He charged up chidori and ran to her Sakura groaned as her head pounded, through blurry eyes she saw him charging at her. She cursed under her breath she moved her hands into synch she muttered ¡§Kuchiyose no Jutsu!¡¨ suddenly she was on a large slug, chidori going through the slug which turned into millions of slugs falling to the floor.

Half an hour more, Sasuke and Sakura were exhausted. Itachi came over and picked up Sakura¡¦s body which was on the floor, she had scratches all over her body but she would be able to heal it the next day.

Sasuke was standing but panting, he smirked ¡§Itachi, she would be good for us; she is excellent in the arts of a ninja¡¨ he murmured in approval. Disappearing with the sudden wind, Itachi smirked and looked down at Sakura whose eyes were struggling not to shut. ¡§Sleep¡¨ he urged her, moving his hand over her eyes and closing them.

Authors note: another chapter done¡Ksorry it took so long it would have been a shorter wait but my new beta-reader was busy so I wanted to wait until my whole story got beta-read again ¡Gomen! ƒº


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Recap: Sasuke was standing but panting, he smirked "Itachi, she would be good for us; she is excellent in the arts of a ninja" he murmured in approval. Disappearing with the sudden wind, Itachi smirked and looked down at Sakura whose eyes were struggling not to shut. "Sleep" he urged her, moving his hand over her eyes and closing them.

-------------------------------

Sakura awoke the first things she noticed was that she was naked, in a bed she did not recognize and on top of a guy who she DID know. Sakura screamed, jumping away from the equally naked Itachi and falling flat on her ass "what the fuck?" she screamed in bewilderment.

Itachi rolled over so his head was resting in his hand and he was looking at her naked form on the floor and smirking, "hey baby, you were so hot last night! The best I have ever had; virgin and all." Itachi said trying to keep from laughing his ass off.

Sakura turned as red as a tomato, scrambling to get up and grabbing the black sheets to cover herself with. Once it was securely around her, she looked at the amused Itachi who was smirking. Marching straight at him she gave him one powerful punch in the face, to fast for Itachi to see.

Looking at Sakura from the floor he narrowed his eyes dangerously, picking himself up, he stood in front of her in all his glory. Sakura took a step backwards, before she knew it she was on the floor, sheets ripped off of her and a warm body on top of her.

Itachi pressed his soft lips against hers roughly; rubbing himself against her, he felt her squirm in uneasiness. Pushing at his chest with her hands she bit his lip in defiance.

Growling at the back of his throat, Itachi caught her hands in his and pushed them up and over her head. Sakura could taste the small amount of blood from Itachi's split lip seeping through hers and into her mouth.

She felt Itachi's hands roam her freely and she opened her eyes to look up at closed eyes. Itachi pulled away with a smirk, Sakura felt her breasts being squeezed and she shrieked in shock, struggling against Itachi's firm grip.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, her whole body moving in an attempt to get away. Sakura felt Itachi's erection against her thigh, biting her lip to stifle the unwanted moan bubbling forth.

Itachi softly kissed down her neck, licking at the love bit that was still there from that night. Sakura gave a small whimper of pleasure, a look of defeat on her face as she gave into the pleasure. The lusty and passionate haze clouding over her better judgment.

Itachi loosened his hold on her hands when he felt her back arch up into his caresses, lazily letting his tongue circle around her pink nipple. Sakura let one of her hands wander down his torso, scratching lightly and her other hand to comb through his silky raven hair.

A mewl of Itachi's name past Sakura's lips as Itachi let his mouth engulf her nipple completely. Itachi let his member slide against her opening, making her gasp in surprise and then whimper in need.

When she felt Itachi nudge just a little further in, she snapped out of her haze and gave a squeal; stopping her hands that caressed Itachi she sent a flow of chakra to her hands and let them push against his chest, just enough to get him off of her.

Without look back Sakura scrambled out of the room, grabbing her clothes that was on the floor where Itachi had been a minute ago.

Itachi cursed under his breath, getting up off the floor and moving over to the little inter-com, as the voice of his guard came through he rumbled "get Sasuke up here, now"

Sakura made it at her apartment, remembering she had forgotten her bag with keys in it she went through her back window. Slumping down her wall and huddling her knees to her chest she let the tears fall.

She felt disgusted with herself for liking what Itachi did to her, for I liking Itachi I . What was so bad about liking Itachi? Oh yeah, he killed his entire clan exce- Oh no! She had forgotten to tell Tsunade-sama!

Getting up off the floor she ran towards her phone and dialed Tsunade's number. A stern voice came on the line and Sakura smiled "hello?" Tsunade asked irritably; "Tsunade I don't want to talk on this so meet me in the Moulin rouge in an hour." Putting down the phone she went to have a shower.

Sakura sat down in the corner, ordering an espresso, a small brandy and an espresso for Tsunade. Taking a sip from her drink, she looked around in time to see Tsunade walking towards her with a soft smile on her face, Sakura got up and bowed to her boss.

Tsunade nodded her head for Sakura to sit back down, taking a large gulp from her espresso, "so Sakura, what has happened?" Tsunade asked with fondness in her voice for her old student.

"Tsunade-sama, I extracted some important information from Sasuke using the memory technique, I found out that Itachi killed his entire clan at 13" Sakura said the last part in a whisper.

Tsunade's mouth dropped, nearly dropping the espresso as well; "you're sure?" she asked hurriedly, Sakura nodded. "Good work Sakura, that's enough evidence, then. Keep up the good work and I will see you when you're mission is over" Tsunade muttered, leaving a half full cup of espresso.

Sakura finished her drink and ordered another one, a double brandy, she downed it in one. Leaving the money on the table and slowly walking out. Breathing in the fresh air she considered her options; she could go shopping, train or do nothing. Not much of a choice.

Just as she was about to go shopping, the clouds covered the sun and it poured with rain. 'Bullocks' she cursed in her head, don't get her wrong, she loved the rain. But god damnit she was going to do something good!

Sighing she shrugged to herself, she would just have to go home, watch romance movies, cuddle up to the couch with her blanket and drink hot chocolate, yep, that sounded mighty good.

Making her way home she frowned as the water dripped off her clothes and onto her carpeted floor, quickly shedding away her clothes getting a towel and drying herself off. She got on her comfy PJ's, made herself a huge mug of hot chocolate and snuggled herself into her fuzzy blanket watching her all time favorite romance movie.

She heard her doorbell ring half way through the movie, not being bothered to answer it she just tuned out the buzzing sound and listened to the movie.

"It's not very polite to not answer your door when you're clearly here." Came a calm and polite voice; Sakura yelped in surprise, jumping up and staring at the handsome man wide eyed.

Itachi watched her face listlessly, her face was becoming red with anger and her eyes dancing with fire, "who the fuck do you think you are coming into my house without an invitation?" she ranted.

He walked around the couch and sat beside her, letting his hand trail up the side of her face she still didn't stop ranting as she was to angry to feel the feather like touch. Itachi smirked as he got to her ear, tickling behind it he heard her slight giggle "that tickles" she whispered. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her neck and brought their lips together, washing away any protests when his tongue swiped over her upper lip.

Mewling helplessly, Sakura gave up and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his lightly and opening up to him. Letting his tongue play with hers he let them fall back so she was on top of him.

He grabbed a hold of her butt, squeezing her globes gently. Hearing her slight moan he smirked against her lips, breaking the kiss off he looked into her bright emerald eyes.

'Oh god, I know I'm falling for him…but I'm on a mission!' Sakura thought to herself. "Itachi…what are we? I mean…do I mean anything to you?" Sakura timidly traced an invisible line across Itachi's chest. What, did she expect him to admit his undying love for her? Sakura didn't know why she said that they had only known each other for a week or so and all he wanted was to bed her. But you know…she didn't really care; she lusted after him as well if she had to admit it, who wouldn't?

Before she had time to process it, Itachi had switched their positions so he was on top and she was on the bottom, kissing her with a fierce passion.

Both their clothes were thrown on the floor. Sakura moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him loosely. Feeling his searching hot searing touch find her untouched folds, parting them and soothingly stroking her clitoris.

Sakura's head thrashed from side to side, one of his fingers slipping into her delicately. "Itachi" she whispered hoarsely, her eyelids fluttering looking at his beautiful face.

He gave her a small smile, guiding his lips down her neck and to her supple breasts, teasing them with the tip of his tongue.

She groaned his name in broken syllables, softly massaging his scalp with appreciative hands. Sakura whimpered in disappointment when Itachi stopped his ministrations, set on the task of unbuttoning his pants.

Seconds later and Sakura moaned in pleasure as she felt Itachi let his warm body lay over hers, his muscled chest softly moved against hers and he slipped his hands under her upper thighs bringing them around his waist.

Cooing to her softly, and letting his tongue trail around her earlobe, leaving saliva in his tongues wake. Itachi hauled her up and slowly walked down the hall and into Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura was a bit intoxicated from the brandy's, it affected her thinking, I mean, she was just about to make love with her enemy i and /i target. If Tsunade found out she would be toast.

She felt herself being lowered onto her comfy bed, looking up at Itachi she saw his flicker of resentment, he had tasted the slight tang of brandy on her lips but this was no time for regrets. He wouldn't be able to stop, he i couldn't /i stop.

Itachi played with her breasts while his lower half came into contact with hers, slowly letting himself be taken in by her. Sakura felt the pain, but she had felt far worse so it really didn't matter, especially because Itachi was playing with her nipples, making her feel pleasure.

When Itachi was into her till the hilt, he settled down and watched her face for a slight discomfort, there was none so he started to move. Sakura let herself go, squeezing her legs tightly around his waist, feeling her juices trickle down her thighs.

Her cheeks laid home to a heavy, permanent blush; eyes half lidded, full of passion; body language screaming for more from Itachi, which he complied to.

He sheathed himself inside of her over and over again, letting his hands trail fire across her body, her nipples perking at the attention. Letting himself the pleasure of a few grunts and pants, he bowed his head staring at her rising and falling chest, his raven bangs tickling her breasts slightly.

His tongue slid out to caress each nipple slowly, meaningfully. Sakura let her hands run down his back and front, scraping her manicured nails over his nipples getting a harder thrust from Itachi.

Staring into her passion filled eyes, he brought a hand to hr cheek and caressed it, Sakura's head tilting to his hand, her eyes closing. Swiftly he gripped her by her hair, pulling her forward and giving her a bruising kiss, pumping harder and faster as the need to climax grew.

Itachi held her hip in a firm but loose grip, making her move in time with his hard thrusts. Holding onto his neck for dear life she felt him thrust into her harder than a normal human could, making her scream his name over and over.

Everything wiped from her mind except her and Itachi making love, moaning she felt his finger slip beneath her folds and press against her nub.

A particular thrust led Itachi to hit her sweet spot; Sakura tightened her grip around Itachi's neck and screamed his name to the high heavens. The tightness of Sakura made Itachi stifle a long drawn out moan; instead he quickened his pace and came within a few thrusts, letting his sperm flow into her.

As they lay in the aftermath of their climaxes, Itachi rolled over and brought Sakura with him, twirling one of her pink locks around his forefinger.

Sakura looked up at him to see him in deep thought, giving his chin a cute kiss she watched him look at her with a smirk tugging at his lips. "Looks like I got what I said I would get, Sakura-chan" he murmured, his breathing more under control now but his voice was still a bit more huskier than usual.

She glared at him and wrenched herself away from him, getting the covers to cover herself with, "that's all it meant to you, seeing if you could bed me?" she screeched at him, honest hurt in her voice.

He watched her silently and gave her a smirk, "maybe, maybe not" he whispered. She gave him an outrage and unladylike snort, moving to get off the bed but was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into a comforting chest.

"Sakura, it is obvious you have feelings for me. However, I may not be there for you, I am a ruthless man, Sakura-chan; anyone who gets in my way I will kill them, and I refuse to promise you that I will love you, because I don't think I can" he admitted to her.

Sakura sighed heavily, turning around and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, what was she to do? She had feelings for him, probably going to bloom into love but why? They had only met about a week ago…he was her enemy, her target. Yet she couldn't help but to be drawn into his web of passion, seduction and charm.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she snuggled up to Itachi and fell asleep almost instantly.

AN: sorry for the delay…I had a bit of writers block…but got over that because I decided to write a lemon…things are going a bit fast, ne? Well I'm gonna try and slow down the progress, if that's what you want? TELL ME!

Special thanks goes to:

Nevada-tan - (would it be OK if sometimes you beta'd my story when my beta reader can't? ahaha I would appreciate it .)

Itachi – thank you for your support!

sluttycannibalfaeries – thanks for the idea! .

UchihaSakura87 – awesome review! It really made my day! I just wish there was more people who thought the same --;


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: I got the whole plot worked out! Mahahaha! FUCK IT! i have decided to keep posting on you lucky buggers!

Recap:

Sakura sighed heavily, turning around and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, what was she to do? She had feelings for him, probably going to bloom into love but why? They had only met about a week ago…he was her enemy, her target. Yet she couldn't help but to be drawn into his web of passion, seduction and charm.

Her eyelids felt heavy, she snuggled up to Itachi and fell asleep almost instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Upon waking, Sakura looked around herself groggily; remembering what happened she also felt the arms wrapped around her and the warm body pressed against hers.

Watching Itachi sleep was fascinating, he looked so calm and peaceful. Right now she could use a special medic jutsu on Itachi to make him sleep for the whole day, giving her the chance to give him to Tsunade. As she watched him sleep, his black bangs hanging in front of his face, shadowing parts of his closed eyelids.

Shaking her head, she carefully got herself out of his warm embrace, wincing as pain shot through her, getting on her dressing gown and walking into her bathroom.

Turning it on to steaming hot, the steam clouding up the room she got in and gasped slightly at the hotness. Closing her eyes and tilting her head up, she let the spray of water trail down her body; feeling the sting of tears from the corners of her eyes.

She liked Itachi, she really did. But he said he wouldn't be able to love her, he was ruthless…well hello! He did kill his whole entire fucking family AND raped his little brother!

Opening her eyes, her vision blurred from the onslaught of the tears and the water from the shower flowing freely into her eyes. Slowly she sat down in the bath, the shower beating down on her bent head; pulling her knees up to her form she let the silent sobs free.

She was a dirty whore, how could she do this? She was on a mission for god's sake! She jumped and whipped her head around when she felt someone lift her up and into their arms.

Looking into bleeding red eyes, she turned her head away in shame, for what she did and for crying. Feeling him nuzzle at her neck she gave a slight gasp.

Itachi sat down, bringing Sakura with him and letting her sit in his lap. Sakura sat tensely, feeling Itachi run his hands up her sides, one straying away from her and moving to get the soap, while accidentally brushing his finger tips by the underside of her breast.

Letting out a slight moan, Sakura tilted her head slightly so Itachi could see her glare, he smirked at her and brought the soap to her neck, letting the soap form on her skin and moving down.

Moving his hands slowly, letting them cup her breasts and rubbing the soap into them making shocks go up and down Sakura's spine. Letting her head loll back to his shoulder she felt him kiss at her neck softly.

Even though she was annoyed and depressed, she couldn't deny him what he wanted. She had deeper feelings for him than she had thought, but she didn't find out until later.

Reluctantly, Itachi stopped his ministrations to her breasts and let them cover her belly and lightly massage, making Sakura give a giggle.

Moving past her most private area, he brought up one of her long legs, letting his hands glide up and down it with the soap and doing the same to the other.

Rinsing her off, Itachi washed himself before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. Letting his hair out of its band and shaking the water out of it, he got another towel for Sakura wrapping her in it and bringing her to the bed were he sat her down with her bathing robe.

Watching her blush from his intent gaze he rolled his eyes and turned around for her to get her robe on; hearing the sound of the towel falling to the floor, he glanced back to see Sakura naked and getting the robe to put on herself, the towel pooled at her feet. Feeling the heavy gaze on her she looked at Itachi to see him staring at her.

Glaring at him she hissed, "Hentai, You turned around!" before she could blink Itachi was in front of her, breathing against her ear "so I did" he agreed slowly.

Feeling her breathing hitch, she tried to move away from Itachi but he got a grip on her upper right arm and held firmly "do you know how to salsa?" he asked.

She shook her head, a look of confusion on her pretty face, sighing he gave her a blank stare, let go of her arm and walked away "I was going to take you to a Spanish bar and they play salsa music, I guess I can't" he uttered.

She looked a bit disappointed but shrugged. She had more pressing worries right now, "Itachi…about last night…I mean…what ARE we?" she asked not noticing her hands shake.

"We are what you want us to be, Sakura" with that, he opened the door and shut it with a soft clicking sound, probably to collect his clothes.

Letting herself fall on her bed, one arm covering her eyes she groaned. Well, she could just be with him until her mission was over…and then she could take the safe option and stay away.

She heard the front door opening, scrambling to get up, she got on her robe and opened her bedroom door and was down the stairs in a flash "wait!" she called out, seeing Itachi pause as he was about to step outside.

Throwing herself at him, she hugged him tightly, feeling him slowly wrap his arms around her form. "Don't go" she whispered, closing her eyes; she didn't want to be alone right now.

Itachi inhaled her scent, smiling to himself on the inside he lightly nodded his head and closed the front door intending on making love to Sakura for the day.

When they finally stopped around 6:00pm that night, they heard someone knock on the door. Sakura looked at Itachi sleepily he shrugged at her questioning look, pulling her tighter against him.

The knocking stopped after awhile, looking up at Itachi with a thoughtful look "Itachi-kun, will you teach me how to salsa?" she asked…he considered her, "are you sure you want to learn salsa? I know how to tango as well" he answered, letting his hands stroke her hair.

She looked at him with astonishment "anything else?" she uttered. He chuckled, and shook his head "do not worry about the others" she gave him a weird look but shrugged.

"Come, we will have a shower together and then we will go out to have dinner" he murmured giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "But I had one this morning" she said, a bit to tired to get up.

He quirked an eyebrow, letting his hand slide between her thighs bringing them back with stickiness on them "you want to go out like that? You will be a tad uncomfortable" he amusedly stated seeing her cheeks flush.

Hastily getting up she walked on jelly legs, Itachi following. Walking into the bathroom, Sakura ran the taps and got out bubble bath to put in the bath.

When the bath was filled and smelling of vanilla and jasmine, both Itachi and Sakura got into the bath, Sakura lying at one end and Itachi at the other, staring at each other.

Itachi gave her a small, meaningful smirk, slipping towards her like a lion to its prey. Watching her reaction carefully, wary and playful. Good. He crawled over until he was above her, his hands above her head and holding onto the tub, moving his head slightly he gave her a long, drawn out kiss.

Sakura moaned, letting her tongue play with Itachi's. Feeling his hand itch to touch her, he did. Letting one hand unplug the bath and the other play with the rest of her body, he waited for the water to drain away.

As it did, they were covered in quite a bit of bubbles, so Itachi turned on the shower and let them wash away, swirling down the drain. Locking eyes with Sakura, he gave her a leer, trailing kisses from her collarbone, down her chest and just past her belly button when Sakura stopped him with a hand.

Looking up at her, he saw her red face and her eyes were shy looking. He let his tongue swirl around her belly button, giving her a reassuring look; he went in for the kill. Once again being stopped by her, sighing a little he uttered "I haven't tasted you, I want to taste you before the night is over" letting her hand drop from his shoulder she twisted her hands together in a sign of nervousness.

Slowly, letting his hand open her up to his fiery gaze, his mouth descended upon her aroused flesh. Arching her back, Sakura moaned to the gods, Ino or anybody she had talked about this to had never said it was THIS amazing!

Letting his teeth grip onto her nub, he nibbled on it feeling her thrashing about under his ministrations, giving him a lust filled smile as he looked at her.

Letting his tongue probe at her entrance gently, he felt Sakura weave her hands into his hair, rocking against his mouth. Feeling her climax come upon her, she mewled Itachi's name, watching him through half lidded eyes.

Letting his tongue sweep up the rest of her juices, he turned her so she was sitting upon him, the water beating into her back. They washed themselves quickly, getting out and getting ready for the dinner.

What Itachi had come to her house in was fine, black pressed trousers, black muscle top, black jacket and black shoes. Sakura let an eyebrow rise; she had never seen him wear anything but dark colours.

Sakura had decided on wearing a white halter top, white trousers and white shoes which had small heels.

Itachi opened the front door, bowing to Sakura in a mocking way.

"¿es la señora lista?" he uttered in Spanish, accent and all. Sakura gave him a surprised look "you can speak it to?" she wondered out loud.

"My family and I moved to Marbella when I was 9 and I lived there until I was 14, I killed my family at 13 and after that got into business with a well known mafia" he said all of this calmly as if stating the weather.

Sakura tensed at the mention of him killing his family "why did you do it?" she whispered feeling his arms wrap around her torso he answered truthfully,

"They were in my way, my plans" planting a kiss to the side of her neck he let go of her grabbing her hand and walking outside before she could say anything.

Getting into his silver Mercedes they drove off, on their way to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

Translation:

"¿es la señora lista?" – "is madam ready?"

Authors note: another chapter, to say sorry for the late update!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Recap: Sakura tensed at the mention of him killing his family "why did you do it?" she whispered feeling his arms wrap around her torso he answered truthfully,

"They were in my way, my plans" planting a kiss to the side of her neck he let go of her grabbing her hand and walking outside before she could say anything.

Getting into his silver Mercedes they drove off, on their way to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a fifteen minute drive as they pulled up to the front of the restaurant, Itachi parked up the car and then got out with Sakura, giving his arm to Sakura. She took it gently and they walked together up the stairs and into the restaurant.

"Table for two, sir?" a tall waiter asked politely. Itachi nodded and the man led the way to a table next to the window which overlooked the city.

As they sat down the man gave them menus and walked away with a polite bow.

"Nice place," Sakura commented, skimming the menu; most of it being in French as it was a French fish restaurant.

"Yes, I can always rely on this place for good food," Itachi answered; watching Sakura's face from the top of the menu.

"Any fish you especially like?" he asked politely.

Sakura shrugged; "Not particularly but I do like crab and squid," she said. He nodded his head, calling over the waiter he ordered.

"To start we would like the fruit demur and snails in garlic, a bottle of your best sake and a dozen oysters," he said smoothly, handing their menus to the waiter.

"So Sakura, you are a ninja for a living?" he asked with an emotionless voice and poker faced. Sakura nodded, changing the subject quickly, not wanting to talk about her duties.

When the starter came they ate and talked a little, enjoying each others company.

As the night came to an end, Itachi and Sakura headed for Itachi's house.

When they pulled up at the house, Sakura looked at Itachi to see him staring through the windows with an annoyed look. Looking back at the huge house, she could see a lot of teenagers dancing and making out randomly.

Sakura smiled, getting out of the car and following Itachi up the sidewalk. As soon as they walked through the door, Itachi swiftly walked towards Sasuke who was flirting with an unknown girl, she was leaning against one of the many walls and Sasuke was leaning forward one hand on her hipbone, his thumb making circular motions; while his other hand was flat against the space above her head.

Itachi said something to Sasuke that Sakura couldn't hear over the loud, up-beat music. Sasuke glared at his brother for a second, looking back at the flushed, fiddling blonde.

Sasuke leaned into the girl whispering; "Meet me in my room last on the right, Temari."

Sasuke then walked towards everyone and told them to get out; turning off the music the maids would clean up the mess in the morning. He sniffed and slowly walked up the stairs, stopping when Itachi gave him a warning glare.

"Sasuke, you ask before you can have a party, we have gone over this," he stated calmly. Sasuke shrugged, quickening his pace to his room. Itachi shook his head; he couldn't be arced with people like Sasuke right now.

Itachi led Sakura into the massive kitchen, pouring them a glass of wine. They talked for a little then decided to go asleep when Sakura started to yawn.

The morning came; Sakura woke up in Itachi's bed wrapped in his arms. Itachi gave her a small smile while getting up and putting on some clothes.

Sakura ran a hand threw her slightly tangled hair, nicking Itachi's bathrobe and following him downstairs and into the living room where Sasuke sat in a pair of boxers.

He gave them a quick glance, and then looked back at the TV.

"Ino called, apparently everyone is coming over to ours later today to watch scary movies," Sasuke said calmly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who gave them permission?" he asked sitting down next to Sasuke, Sakura doing the same. Sasuke shrugged, his cold eyes staring at Itachi unblinkingly.

Itachi glanced at Sakura who shrugged. "It might be a good idea," she muttered; her voice still croaky from sleep.

The day passed quickly, it was Sunday so they lazed around the house all day. When it became eight o'clock, Itachi and Sakura went upstairs to have a bath.

Sasuke had gotten rid of Temari as soon as he had woken up; not wanting her around anymore. Walking down the stairs Itachi led Sakura into the kitchen to get all the goodies and drinks.

Sakura giggled when Itachi got out the cream and sprayed it in his mouth, walking over to Sakura and giving her a sweet kiss passing the cream from his mouth to hers; letting the tongues battle seductively.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into his comforting warmth only breaking the kiss when the need to breath became unbearable.

Smiling up at him a bit sadly, she let go of him, picking up the bottles of Pepsi cherryade and alcohols walking towards to living room. Soon, soon she had to give Itachi and his organization to Tsunade.

Sighing she sat down on the couch setting everything on the table and crawling on the floor and kneeling at the DVD's; skimming through them she grimaced at all the gory ones.

She couldn't pick one they all looked terrifying. Itachi came up behind her, looking over her shoulder and picking one. Looking at the cover it read 'SAW'. Gulping she looked at Itachi who gave her an amused glance.

"It's not scary, it's a psychological thriller," he offered her a bit of peace of mind. She nodded a bit stiffly and got up, sitting on the couch tensely waiting for the others to come.

She didn't have to wait long for everyone to come barging in; Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Lee arrived soon enough. Watching everyone hug and laugh, taking their coats off, everyone seemed so happy for the deadliest gang in Konoha.

Itachi was sitting next to her; she was curled up to him his arm around her shoulders. "Itachi…you lot are all so happy together like a big family, but you're the deadliest gang… Aren't you supposed to be…hard, cold and uncaring?" she asked; confusion evident in her voice.

Itachi stroked her shoulder lightly, giving her an airy chuckle. "We have all known each other since we were born of course we are going to act like a big family," he answered her question; shushing her when she went to ask more as the movie had started.

At the goriest parts -which were a lot- Sakura would grimace and bury her head in Itachi's chest. He chuckled at her silliness. She was a ninja and should be used to it. Even so, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, nibbling on her earlobe to comfort her.

When it ended it was around ten o'clock at night, Naruto was sleeping, and his head laid snug against Hinata's lap. A bit of drool falling from his mouth.

Everyone else was quietly talking when suddenly Ino grinned and stood up. "Let's play truth or dare!" some people groaned, well Shikamaru groaned, but everyone else shrugged.

Ino glanced at Sakura with an evil look. "Truth or dare, Sakura?" she asked calmly but mischief sparkled in her eyes. Sakura eyed Ino warily.

"Dare" she answered with an edge of worry in her voice.

Ino grinned. "I dare you to go into Itachi's bedroom with Itachi and do what you want to do for 10 minutes," she said with a child like voice, well she was definitely being childish.

Sakura nodded; pink covering her cheeks she slowly got up. Itachi and Sakura made their way through the hall and into Itachi's room. A playful look overcame Sakura's face; walking towards him she swayed her hips lightly, teasingly.

When she got to him; his face was blank and unmoving except for the eyebrow that had shot up when she seductively made her way to him, grabbing him by his shirts collar and slowly pulling him towards the bed.

He humored her and let himself be led to the bed, watching her expression carefully as they got to the bed. Laying him roughly onto the bed, she straddled his hips, giving him a smirk full of pure mischief.

Leaning down she gave him a kiss, trailing them down his neck and front of his shirt which she quickly rid him of. Raining the smooth planes of his chest with kisses, she got to his navel and looked at his pants hesitantly.

Ever since Sakura had started her attention on Itachi, he had had one hand behind his head watching her intently and his other hand at his side. Watching her hands that lay atop his trousers waver with hesitation he let his free hand comb through her hair softly saying; "You do not have to do this," in a comforting manner.

She looked up at him, the glint of playfulness coming back. "I've wanted to do this, I'm not gonna stop now," Sakura literally purred. Itachi gave her a mirth filled look watching as she unzipped his pants.

She guided her hands towards his buttocks, giving him a firm squeeze and then slowly pulling the trousers under his firm rear. Pulling them all the way down his legs and off of him completely, she quirked an eyebrow as there wasn't a bulge in his black boxers.

Pouting, she crawled up his body making sure to bump a certain place now and again never breaking eye contact with Itachi. When she was nose to nose with him, she gave him a harsh kiss, running her tongue over his lips.

Itachi caressed her cheek with his hand, letting her be dominant for once. Sakura let their lower regions grind together, once again trailing kisses down his body but this time she stopped at his dark nipples.

Letting her tongue lap at his nipple lightly she took the whole of it into her mouth and sucked very gently, letting her teeth scrape against the sensitive nub.

Itachi laid his head back and gave a sigh, feeling Sakura move onto his other nipple, leaving a trail of saliva behind her as she made her way back down to the edge of his boxer shorts.

A smug smile graced her lips as she felt the now very hard and pulsing erection against her neck. She looked confident on the outside but on the inside, she was _very_ nervous.

She had never given a guy a blow job before, but she really did want to do this for him. Looking up at him she gave him a small smile. "I've never given a guy a blow job before so excuse my inexperience," she muttered softly. She pulled down his boxers and stared at his erection; a hot blush covered her face when she thought of the many times he had thrust into her with that same member.

He watched her poker faced as she rubbed her cheek against his shaft, feeling the tremor that went through his body. Letting her face turn towards his member, hesitantly giving him a long lick languorous lick.

She blew on the wet spot experimentally watching the head of his erection as a pearly substance oozed out of the slit, slowly making its way downwards.

Taking a hold of it, she slowly moved her hand up and down, jerking him off slowly. Itachi gave a groan, putting his hand over hers, setting the rhythm and pressure.

She watched Itachi intently, his grunts of bliss making her frame shudder. Bending her head, she gave the tip of Itachi's penis a kiss, feeling cum slip between her lips.

Sakura licked her lips, deciding that she liked the taste. Bending her head back down she let her mouth engulf the head of the appendage, gently applying suction.

Itachi stifled a moan, taking his hand away as Sakura's movements became confident. He allowed that hand fall to her head and pushed her down, wanting her to take all of him inside of her tight mouth.

Sakura gagged slightly, trying to relax the muscles in her throat. Sakura let Itachi's hand guide her head up and down into sharp thrusts. Sakura gave him harder sucks, letting her tongue run along his shaft. Feeling Itachi's shaft pulse Sakura quickened her motions, Itachi's body tensed and then relaxed as he came spilling his seed into her awaiting mouth.

Panting heavily, Itachi yanked Sakura up to his face and smashed their lips together passionately. Letting go of Sakura, he stared at her with lusting eyes. Sakura giggled, getting off the bed and walking out of the room and downstairs.

Itachi glared heatedly, hoping to burn a whole through the door but didn't succeed. Ah well, he would wait until everyone left then pounce on the vixen.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors note: I've got a lot of new ideas for this story…I'm just trying to find the time really… I hope you like it and perhaps you could make an effort to review instead of READING IT WITHOUT REVIEWING! My updates would be so much better ya know?

Beta: Mitsuki Shiroi (Beta note: Who we all love haha)

Recap: Itachi glared heatedly, hoping to burn a whole through the door but didn't succeed. Ah well, he would wait until everyone left then pounce on the vixen.

Itachi sat in his office; sorting out a few documents. He was awaiting the arrival of a few men he had a deal with. Sakura opened the door of Itachi's office; walking towards him she gave him a peck on the lips.

Sakura glided towards the window, looking out and over the city. Sakura gave a giggle when she felt Itachi's hands wrap around her waist, settling her hands over his.

"I was thinking, perhaps you would want to come to my summer house in a couple of months or so," he asked, letting his head drop on her shoulder.

Sakura smiled, seeing their reflection in the glass. They really looked good together. She nodded her head. "I would like that…" she let her sentence trail off, soft green eyes watching him through the glass.

Itachi nodded, letting her go when he heard a knock at the door. Turning towards the door, he muttered a quiet "it's open." Two men walked in, one grinning and the other looking around curiously. They both had short purple hair and blue eyes.

The grinning man extended his hand for Itachi to take, which he did. "Good to see you again, Itachi-san," the guy Itachi was shaking hands with murmured.

Itachi nodded. "It has been a long time, Kugaga," he walked over to his desk, gesturing to Kugaga and the other man to sit down. They did so without a sound, putting their cases on the desk. They looked at Sakura with suspicion causing Itachi to give them a polite smile. "Do not worry," is all he said before getting out a case of his own.

"It's all in there, 4 kilos. Did you bring the money?" Itachi asked in a business like manner. The men nodded watching as Itachi opened the case to show cocaine, Kugaga got out a pocket knife and sliced one of the bags open a bit. Letting his finger touch it he took a small taste, nodding he handed over the cases.

Itachi opened the cases, counting the 700.000 yen to make sure it was all there. When he finished, he nodded in satisfaction, getting up he smiled. "Good doing business with you gentlemen," Itachi said as he led them out of the office.

All this time Sakura had stood there, stock still, shocked at what she had seen. Itachi turned to her, watching her reaction. "I do not do drugs, if that's what you're thinking," Itachi pointed out.

Sakura looked into his eyes trying to see a lie, not being able to see any but probably wouldn't be able to notice with Itachi one way or another. Sakura gave a small smile.

Smoothing down the sides of her pink summer dress, she grumbled to herself how she should have put something on suited for the cold. Itachi signaled for her to take his hand, which she did, walking out of his office and down the hall; making their way to the kitchen.

Sakura didn't know why, but she got the urge to kiss Itachi. So she did, letting her hands grasp his black hair and bring his lips down to hers softly. Itachi slipped his hands to her hips, rubbing his hands up and down slowly.

Itachi pulled away from Sakura; raising his eyebrow, but he didn't question her. Instead, he lifted her on the counter and ravished her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura gave a moan, running her hands down his chest lightly. Itachi ended the kiss abruptly, looking towards the door way where Sasuke stood smirking. "Sorry to interrupt but I need a drink," he said casually, striding over towards the fridge and getting out some apple juice.

Itachi moved away from Sakura and the counter; sitting on a chair and folding his hands behind his head he closed closing his eyes.

Sakura jumped down from the counter, blushing cutely. Sasuke gulped down the juice; observing her. After a moment of shameless scrutinizing, Sasuke wandered out of the kitchen, deciding on calling a few friends to go out for a while.

Sakura looked at the floor nervously, twiddling with the hem of her dress slowly. She gnawed into her lip, a sign of nervousness. Itachi gave a sniff. "Come on, we're going out for lunch," he murmured, taking her arm and walking out the house.

**One month later**

Bleary green eyes snapped open, scrambling to get off the bed in time, Sakura held her hand over her mouth. Running into the bathroom she bent over the toilet and let it all out.

Her chest raise and fell with every pant she took, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she gave a groan closing her weary eyes. She got up on shaky legs, walking over to the sink she brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out.

She had been sick nearly every morning for the last two weeks; she knew the signs but refused to admit she just might be pregnant. She wanted children, but this was her mission; she _had_ to give Itachi in. She had to finish this mission and then she could live peacefully.

Deep down she knew she would be tormented by Itachi, whether in dreams or hallucinations. He. Would. Torment. Her.

"Isn't this the 6th time this week?" Itachi's voice drifted towards her from the doorway, she turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Hai, I must be coming down with something," she sighed for effect. She padded over to him softly, kissing his cheek and then walking out.

Wandering over too their big bed she let herself fall onto it. She felt the bed dip down as Itachi sat on the edge, poker faced. "Sakura… I think it's more than you being sick," he muttered quietly.

Sakura sat up quickly laughing a bit nervously. "What do you mean, Itachi? I've just got the flu," she tried to persuade him in believing her, but had no such luck.

Itachi gave her a stare that said 'I'm not stupid don't act like I am'. She gave a heavy sigh, crawling over to him and curling up in his arms. "I…I might be pregnant," she whispered, saddened by the news.

Itachi heard the sadness in her voice and stood up abruptly. Sakura toppled over without his body to support her and gave a cat-like whine. "If you were pregnant, you don't seem too happy about it," he pointed out rather harshly.

Sakura jumped up, fire sparkling in her eyes. "Itachi, you have no idea how having a baby would effect everything," she answered anger lacing her words.

Itachi clenched his jaw. "Affect what Sakura? I thought we were in a relationship; I was even thinking of binding you to me forever," he snorted in disdain.

Sakura gave him a puzzled and saddened look. "You don't know anything about me right now, Itachi. I wish I could tell you, I wish I could stop all of this but I can't! And you know what? I love you! I love you so much it _hurts._ Whenever I look at you my heart clenches in pain and happiness…I want to be with you forever but I _can't,_" she whispered the last part in a hollow voice.

Crystalline tears ran down the sides of her face; you could hardly see her eyes because of the flow of tears. But you could see the sorrow and pain that had cut her deeply within that month and a bit. The pain of not being able to be with the one you loved and held to your heart with the utmost care. She felt alone, a piece of her missing when she hadn't met Itachi, but now… now she felt _whole_.

Itachi didn't show a flicker of emotion just stood there motionless. "What do you mean we can't be together? Why can't we be together Sakura?" he gently put a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head quickly; wide green eyes now scrunched closed. "Itachi, you don't know all the facts about me. But, I can say this. It's all just a ploy, all a fucking ploy," she merely whispered. Slowly, she pulled Itachi's hand away from her shoulder bowing her head.

She stood there for a minute, willing the clenching pain in her heart to go away. She was a shinobi. She showed no emotion. She could not cry; she could not show a weakness. But she already had in front of this man, hadn't she? She had shown him her love and her sorrow.

Slowly, with tears still streaming down her face she walked that little space to get too Itachi. Gently cupping his cheek in her hand "I love you, Uchiha Itachi," she brokenly whispered, moving closer so she could give him a warm kiss.

Itachi gripped her arm, looking into her pain filled face sternly. "What are you talking about?"

Now he was quiet, feeling the full force of her emotion filled words. No one had said those words to him, no one.

Itachi wrapped her in his embrace, confusion filtered into his head but then there was the sorrow. It knocked him off guard to know he was feeling sorrow he hadn't felt that since he killed the clan; the sorrow for his brother.

His black bangs covered his eyes; he wasn't stupid, he knew something was happening. Roughly he pushed Sakura away from him; turning around his whole body was tense.

"Go, Sakura," was all he said as he walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Sakura's eyes welled up with more tears if possible, overflowing like her emotions. Her hand clenched into a fist over her heart, she felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

Giving a choked sob full of utter heartbrokenness, she left the place she had come to love. Left the man she had come to love.

TBC…

Authors note: I hope it was sorrow filled enough for you guys…I tried my best "


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Recap: Sakura's eyes welled with more tears if possible, overflowing like her emotions. Her hand clenched into a fist over her heart, she felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

Giving a choked sob full of utter heartbrokenness, she left the place she had come to love. Left the man she had come to love.

Sakura lay on her cold bed; curled up, sobbing into her sheets which were wet with tears. Her hands were holding the white sheets tightly; her knuckles white.

Her pink hair fluttered in her face and eyes, her body shaking with the sobs and cries. Every now and again she would scream into her covers wanting to get rid of the anguish.

After an hour she lay there emotionless, glassy green eyes full of so much _pain_

_Itachi_

That was the only name that slowly repeated itself inside her head like a mantra.

She knew she had to go and tell Tsunade that it was all clear to go ahead and bring Itachi in. She sighed heavily, slowly dragging herself out of the bed.

As she got herself dressed, her face and eyes were blank as flashbacks of their time together ran through her head over and over again; when they first met, their first kiss and their first session of making love.

She walked out of her house in a white long dress. Her hair blew around her, whipping at her bare arms and neck with the harsh wind.

_It didn't have to end this way;_ she thought to herself despondently.

After the ten minute walk she got to the tower of Tsunade's. She made her way into the building discreetly, not wanting people to talk to her.

She got to Tsunade's office door. After knocking, she heard a muffled 'come in'. Opening the door softly she walked over to the desk that Tsunade sat at, staring at Sakura.

Sakura wanted this over with as soon as possible so she sat down and began to tell Tsunade Itachi's plans, what sort of things he had been up to and how they would be able to capture Itachi tonight.

Sakura said good bye to her old sensei, quickly moving out of the building. She had sat there and been interrogated for an hour or so and she was happy to breathe in some fresh air.

The sky had darkened, the moon was out. Within two hours Uchiha Itachi would be chained to one of the walls down in the old dungeons they had.

The pain her heart had felt hadn't diminished; it ached just as badly as before –if not worse. She never knew something could hurt this bad. Shaking her head she tried to rid it of such morbid thoughts. It didn't exactly work.

She made her way back to her flat; packing her stuff and putting on some clothes she could move swiftly in. She would go and see Itachi one last time before she left.

Earlier on, she had taken a pregnancy test to see if she were pregnant. Although she had hoped for a negative result; she had gotten positive.

She stopped for a moment, gazing in the mirror at her stomach; soon she would have a bump showing. She gave a small sad smile as she felt the tears sting the corners of her eyes again.

She rubbed a hand over her belly softly before getting on her tight pants. Looking at her watch she licked her lips nervously. Itachi had probably been taking in about now.

Getting her small bag of possessions she made her way once again to Tsunade's; this time using a jutsu to move quickly.

**Outside the dungeons**

She looked around corners to make sure it was all clear; she didn't have much difficulty getting in as it looked like everyone was celebrating their victory except two guards who were by the doors of the dungeon but knocked out by alcohol.

Sakura's face twisted in disgust, slowly moving passed the men and into the dungeons foul corridor. It stunk of piss and blood, the walls were covered in a dark liquid and Sakura didn't want to know what _that_ was.

She passed many cells, searching for a sign of Itachi; her soft shoes not making a sound. She halted suddenly, craning her neck forward slightly to try and hear any sound. She could have sworn she heard chains moving.

Slowly, she glided towards where the sound came from; coming upon one of the oldest cells there. It was dark so she couldn't really see anything but if she squinted and strained her eyes a bit she could see _something_.

Not wasting any time she molded her chakra into a key; it was a special technique that only a few ninja's knew. Sakura opened the cell door slowly, her frame trembling.

She moved slowly into the cell, making her way towards where she knew someone was chained. Running her hands along the wall she tried to find the warmth of a living being. And she found it, but it wasn't exactly warm.

Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she felt the gasp bubble forth. Itachi was chained to the wall; he was staring right at her, but the reason she had gasp was because it looked like he had been tortured.

She ran her hands over his bare torso; his skin was wet with blood. She couldn't help the onslaught of tears this time; they flowed freely down her pale cheeks.

"Itachi…" it was a whisper, but Itachi heard it clearly. Still, he didn't show emotion; he just hung there by the chains. Sakura's lip quivered, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor her hands gripping at his bloody, dirty trousers.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura murmured, sobbing into his trouser pant. Her hand shakily gripped her t-shirt over her heart. Sakura looked at him and anger filled her, he just hung there doing nothing.

"Itachi… Why won't you say anything? I'm sorry… I am, I love you more than anything…I would die for you!" Sakura cried out. Sniffling a little, she tried to stand on shaky legs, letting her hand wander over his bruised face.

She leant forward, putting her forehead to his, but yet, he still didn't talk, just stared at her blankly. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath; trembling pink lips caressed cold unmoving ones.

Itachi could feel her tears fall on his own face, but he stayed emotionless, not wanting her to see how much she had hurt him.

Sakura moved away from Itachi's face, putting her right hand over her belly she gave him a smile. "I carry your child, Uchiha Itachi. And I'm going to keep it, perhaps…perhaps one day you will come for us?"

She knew he could get out of there easily.

He was an S-class criminal; something like this wouldn't hold him down. Sakura gave one last, intensely pained look to Itachi, before she slowly turned around and walked towards the cell door.

Every step she took made her heart heavy with unbearable pain. Stopping at the door to the cell she turned to Itachi, biting her lip.

"I hope we will meet again…Itachi," she talked quietly not wanting to draw attention to them.

Her eyes remained down cast as she shut the cell door again, but she didn't lock it. Her shoulders hunched, tears rolling down her cheeks. Running out of the cell, the building and Konoha itself was all a blur.

When she regained her senses again she took notice of her surroundings. She sat under a big oak tree. It was still dark; perhaps around five o'clock in the morning.

The birds were chirping happily in the tree tops above and she could hear the sound of flowing water.

Getting up she dusted herself off. Right now she had to forget about Itachi and focus on settling down somewhere where she could have her baby in nine months. Making her way to the faint sound of the water, she found it about five minutes from where she was.

Setting her rucksack on the grassy floor she let her hand glide over the surface of the water. It was cold, but clean. Cupping the water in her hands she brought her lips down and drunk the water.

Sakura gave a sigh, wiping her hands on her shorts. She picked up her bag and began to walk again. She couldn't have traveled as far as to get out of fire country, so, she would make her way out of fire country and decide where to go from there; Towards Grass or Waterfall.

She walked around for six hours; stopping now and again for a break. By now the sun was high in the sky, but covered over by heavy rain filled clouds.

She would reach the border of Fire country soon and there she would have to make her decision on where to go. While making her way to the border she had thought about going to Rain, Grass or Waterfall, but they were to close too Fire country for comfort.

She pondered on it for another two hours, until she reached the border of the Country of Fire. It was settled then; she would make her way through Grass; stay there for a couple of nights and then move on to live in Stone Country.

Authors note: AKATSUKI GANG IS FINISHED! But now I'm working on the sequel review's make my days brighter!


End file.
